


Nie wieder [Goethe/Schiller]

by werthersechter



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Goethe - Freeform, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller - Freeform, Literatur, M/M, Schiller, Schoethe - relationship - Freeform, Weimarer Klassik - Freeform, schoethe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: Goethe ist alt geworden und verbringt seine Zeit damit, an den einen Mann zu denken, den er nie vergessen konnte und der eine riesige Lücke in seinem Herzen hinterlassen hat. Herzbrechende Rückblicke in die Beziehung von Goethe und Schiller.





	

Der Blick Goethes wanderte zur Tür, als nach einem kurzen Klopfen jemand eintrat. Seine Miene erhellte sich, als er den Freund erkannte. „Eckermann!“, sagte er mit sanfter Stimme, „welch eine Freude, Sie zu sehen!“ Der alte Mann bemühte sich nicht mehr, aus seinem Lehnstuhl aufzustehen, doch er reichte seinem Gast nicht minder herzlich die Hand. „Also haben Sie meine Nachricht erhalten, dass mir Ihre Gesellschaft heute Abend sehr willkommen sein werde.“ Eckermann nickte bestätigend und setzte sich in einen Sessel, welcher schräg gegenüber Goethes aufgestellt war. „Selbstverständlich, es ist mir eine Freude, Ihnen heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten zu dürfen!“

 

Es klopfte erneut und Goethes Arzt, Herr Rehbein, betrat das kleine Zimmer Goethes, welches sich direkt neben dessen Arbeitszimmer befand. „Guten Abend, Herr Geheimrath“, grüßte er freundlich und kam ohne Scheu näher. Fahrig und wie er es gewohnt war, krempelte Goethe den Ärmel seines Hemdes hinauf, sodass Rehbein seinen Puls fühlen konnte. Wann war er zu solch einem alten Mann geworden? Es schien ihm, als sei es gestern gewesen, dass er mit dem Herzog als Gespenst verkleidet über die Wiesen Weimars geritten war um den einfältigen Bauern einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen1. Als wäre er erst gestern nach Italien gereist, wo er ein wildes, ausschweifendes Leben geführt hatte. Als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er Christiane zu Grabe getragen hatte, Gott habe sie selig. Man fühlte sich in einem Moment so jung und im Nächsten war man zu einem Greis geworden, der Geist noch immer rege, aber dazu verbannt, in einem Körper zu stecken, welcher einem den Dienst versagte.

„Alles in bester Ordnung, Herr Geheimrath“, stellte Rehbein fest, „Ihr Puls ist noch immer _ganz munter und leichtfertig_.“ - „Dann fürchte ich, meine Herren, dass Sie mich noch eine Weile werden ertragen müssen“, scherzte Goethe.

 

„Ich bitte darum“, konterte Rehbein amüsiert, „wie würde ich sonst meine Rechnungen zahlen, wenn ich meinen besten und zahlungskräftigsten Klienten verlieren würde?“ Dies entlockte Goethe ein leises Lachen, bevor er wieder ernster wurde. „ _Wenn nur der Schmerz von der Seite des Herzens weg wäre!_ “, sagte er. Hilfsbereit bot der Arzt ihm an, ein heilsames Pflaster aufzulegen. Goethe verzichtete darauf, ihm den metaphorischen Gehalt jenes Satzes mitzuteilen. Rehbein war ein kluger Mann auf seinem Gebiet, aber für tiefgründige Gespräche taugte er nicht und Eckermann war eine angenehme Gesellschaft, aber immer häufiger fühlte er sich, als würde niemand mehr ihn wirklich verstehen. _Er_ , ja e _r_ hatte ihn wirklich verstanden. Wie lange war es her, seit er mit ihm gesprochen hatte? War es gestern? War es ein Jahrhundert? Er konnte es nicht mehr sagen.

 

Als der Arzt gegangen war, wandte er sich ganz Eckermann zu. „Erzählen Sie mir, werter Freund, was gibt es Neues in Weimar?“ Und der Jüngere fing an zu erzählen, was in der kleinen Stadt vor sich ging, erfreute ihn mit dem ein oder anderen Klatsch und Tratsch, erhellte ihn mit den kleinen Neuerungen am Theater und in der Kulturszene. Eckermann hatte eine angenehme Stimme, der zu lauschen ihm willkommen war. Obgleich er jung und ungestüm war, war er keineswegs hektisch und er bewunderte Goethe mit einer Aufrichtigkeit, dass es dem alten Mann zeitweise das Herz aufgehen ließ.

 

„Morgen geben Sie den Wallenstein!“, endete Eckermann seinen Bericht. „Wissen sie, _es geht mir mit Schiller eigen. Einige Szenen seiner großen Theaterstücke lese ich mit wahrer Liebe und Bewunderung, dann aber komme ich auf Verstöße gegen die Wahrheit der Natur, und ich kann nicht weiter. Selbst mit dem ›Wallenstein‹ geht es mir nicht anders._ “

 

Schiller.

 

Für einen Moment schluckte Goethe hart, noch immer spürte er den Kloß im Hals, wenn die Sprache auf jenen Mann kam. Auf den Mann, welcher ihm soviel gegeben, welcher ihm eine zweite Jugend beschert hatte. Er fühlte eine Beklemmung auf der Brust, welche Rehbein niemals in der Lage sein würde, zu kurieren, ging sie doch tiefer, als allen bewusst war. Er zwang sich zu lächeln.

„ _Es ist betrübend_ ,“ sagte Goethe, „ _wenn man sieht, wie ein so außerordentlich begabter Mensch sich mit philosophischen Denkweisen herumquälte, die ihm nichts helfen konnten. Humboldt hat mir Briefe mitgebracht, die Schiller in der unseligen Zeit jener Spekulationen an ihn geschrieben._ Er sprach schon immer gerne über die Philosophie; ich habe ihn niemals recht verstanden.“ Goethe lächelte bei dem Gedanken, während er den Kopf schüttelte. Schiller hatte immer versucht, seine philosophischen Überzeugungen mit seinen literarischen Bestrebungen unter einen Hut zu bringen und mehr als einmal, hatte ihn das in eine schwere Schaffenskrise mit enormen Selbstzweifeln gestürzt. Wie hatte jener Mann nicht erkennen können, welche Fähigkeiten er hatte? Zu welch großen Leistungen er im Stande gewesen war?

 

Oh, wie sehr ihm jene langen Sommerabende fehlten, die er in Jena verbracht hatte, er und Schiller hatten sooft die Nacht zum Tage gemacht. Niemals vergaß er die Nacht, in welcher Charlotte resignierend die Fenster hatte schließen müssen, weil die beiden Männer in jugendlichem Übermut über ihre gemeinsamen Xenien so laut gelacht und gescherzt hatten, sodass Schillers Gemahlin kein Auge hatte zutun können. Schiller hatte ihn immer damit genervt, dass er doch endlich den Faust vollenden müsste, dass es eine Schande war, ein solch brillantes Werk einfach brach liegen zu lassen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er diese Bewunderung für seine Arbeit genossen hatte, dass er gelegentlich bewusst die Arbeit daran herausgezögert hatte, um erneut jene aufrichtige Wertschätzung zu hören. Wie hätte er ahnen können, dass es so enden würde? Dass das Einzige, was ihm übrig blieb, ein Sarg war, auf welchem er die Erstausgabe seinen überarbeiteten und endlich vollendeten Faust niederlegte?

 

Goethe musste sich beherrschen, um nicht mit den Tränen kämpfen zu müssen. Wie sehr Schiller ihm fehlte. Er fehlte ihm, wenn er frühmorgens die Augen aufschlug – Schiller hatte es immer gehasst, wie früh er auf den Beinen war – er fehlte ihm, wenn er abends zu Bett ging. Mit Schiller hatte er die Hälfte seines Daseins verloren. Man sagte, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilte. Welch ein Hohn. Die Zeit heilte keine Wunden. Sie brannte sie nur noch tiefer in sein Fleisch ein und der Schmerz wurde zu seinem stetigen Begleiter.

 

Ein Räuspern Eckermanns machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er sich in Gedanken verloren hatte.

„Schiller wusste, darüber zu reflektieren und sprach deswegen _alle seine späteren Stücke Szene für Szene mit mir_ _durch._ _Dagegen war es ganz gegen meine Natur, über das, was ich von poetischen Plänen vorhatte, mit irgend jemanden zu reden, selbst nicht mit Schiller. Ich trug alles still mit mir herum, und niemand erfuhr in der Regel etwas, als bis es vollendet war. Als ich Schillern meinen ›Hermann und Dorothea‹ fertig vorlegte, war er verwundert, denn ich hatte ihm vorher mit keiner Silbe gesagt, daß ich dergleichen vorhatte.“_

 

Kaum hatte Goethe jene Worte ausgesprochen, bereute er sie auch schon. Es stimmte, dass er damals Schiller nichts von jenem Werk erzählt hatte, dass er es in einer Gewaltaktion fertiggestellt hatte, ohne, dass irgendjemand außer seinem Verleger etwas davon erfahren hatte. Es war **geradezu lächerlich** zu behaupten, dass er nie über seine poetischen Pläne mit Schillern gesprochen habe. Hatten sie nicht im Sommer `87 jeden Abend gemeinsam Pläne geschmiedet, wie sie der Ballade ein neues Gewand geben und sie wieder salonfähig machen konnten?

 

Mit einem mal fühlte er sich, als habe er Schillers Andenken mit Füßen getreten. Nie wieder würde er mit Schiller reden können, nie wieder seine Pläne mit ihm teilen. Alles an Schiller fehlte ihm, die wachen, hellen Augen; das weiche, rotblonde Haare, in welchem er so gerne seine Hände vergraben hatte; die bleiche, makellose Haut. Hätte er doch nur mit Schiller über ›Hermann und Dorothea‹ gesprochen, hätte er noch soviel mehr gesagt. Hatte er ihm jemals gesagt, wie viel er ihm bedeutete? Wahrlich, er war ein Mann der großen Gesten, hatte mehr als ein Stück dem geliebten Freund gewidmet, aber hatte er jemals ehrlich mit ihm gesprochen? Ihm jemals in heißem Feuer seine Liebe gestanden?

 

 _Zwei Seelen wohnen, ach! In meiner Brust_ , hatte er in seinem Faust geschrieben, _die eine will sich von der andern trennen; die eine hält, in derber Liebeslust, sich an die Welt mit klammernden Organen; die andere hebt gewaltsam sich vom Dust zu den Gefilden hoher Ahnen._ _Oh, wie oft man ihn nach jener Szene fragte; handle es sich hierbei um ein tragisches Dilemma? Um die Melancholie, in welcher sein Faust stecke?_

 

_ Diese Narren.  _

 

_ Schiller hätte es erkannt. Schiller hätte sich in der Seele wiedergefunden, welche sich von ihrem Körper gelöst und sich zu den Ahnen aufgeschwungen hatte. Und er blieb zurück, der körperliche Teil, welcher sich mit aller Gewalt ans Leben klammerte und dem Tod nicht den Sieg gönnen konnte. Er hätte es gewusst... Hätte... Seine Chance war verspielt. Er konnte es Schiller nicht mehr sagen. Nie wieder.  _

 

_„_ _Ich bin neugierig, was Sie morgen zum Wallenstein sagen werden!“, sagte Goethe tonlos, „Sie werden große Gestalten sehen, und das Stück wird auf Sie einen Eindruck machen, wie Sie es sich wahrscheinlich nicht vermuten.“_

 

_ Nie wieder.  _

 

 


End file.
